User blog:PhantomForcesUser/Weapon Statistics Graph - Desmos (TTK Calculator, Range
Hello there! So a few months ago when I was a bit bored and doing some Math assignments, I was using an online graphing calculator called Desmos. For those who have done mathematics, this is a very helpful tool and I would recommend using it for graphing. It's a godsend. I took it upon myself in my "free" time to have an automatic TTK Calculator using Areno98's formula (Your formula is great. Thanks) I also thought... "Why not make a chart of the TTK for all weapons, and their Range/Damage profile that's more 'accurate' ?" So I have been working on it. I started with the Carbines, and they aren't done. I need to finish some of the graphs but it's 70% done. I also probably have to check for any stat changes on them so they can be out of date. (Also will have to add new bits for the upcoming AKU-12 and AK-12C) But there is a linear chart, like the picture you see in-game but more accurate and then there is a "Step" graph, which helps show how many HTK you will need if you know your damage values. So a 33 damage value is a 4HK, so is 25. But there are usually two lines, one for each value. Why? Because 33 is the most amount of damage that will deal a 4HK whereas 25 is the least amount. It also helps signify you are dropping damage, instead of a sharp drop from 33 to 19 for example. It also helps show that your headshot multiplier HTK will change. (I need to work on showing that as well) To summarise, instead of one huge chart, I have categorised charts. One for each main weapon category (ARs, PDWs, LMGs etc.) This is for both the Range & Damage chart and the TTK chart. This helps to keep things a bit easier to manage. The example seen to the right, is of a close up of a 'Step' graph. This is not an image of the full graph, rather, a close up that highlights the important information of the range and damage. The two points are the start and end point of the M4A1's damage drop off range. The x co-ordinate of 70 is the starting point of the drop-off and the one with the x co-ordinate of 120 being the end point of the damage drop-off. For this particular picture: *From the second solid black dot and to the to the left is the M4A1's 4HK range. *From the first black 'x' point to the second one is the 5HK range *The black dot with a white circle (Hard to see but it's below the second 'x' from the left) is where the 6HK range starts. It is worth noting that some of the points are not 100% accurate, rather 90% to 100%. This is because the range is actually for e.g. the co-ordinate (116.154 <, 19) and not (116.155, 19). For the sake of being able to see even a minor difference, I have rounded those numbers. Important: It should be 96.924, not 97. It was rounded like this accidentally and I will come back and change it later. I hope this gives you three thoughts. 1. I am a nerd 2. This will be really helpful when completed. 3. I have procrastinated way too hard and wasted some hours of my life : ) Regardless, I will continue to work on these for the sake of the players and hopefully, my up and coming guides. Category:Blog posts